New Beginnings
by Darkwolfraising
Summary: Jade Moon is a pureblood witch who has suffered many tragedies before and after the war. When Harry defeats Voldermort she believes she owes him a debt from saving her, so she decides to bring back Sirius Black. However, in the process she also brings back James Potter. (Don't know where the story is headed sort of making it up as I go and rating will change due to later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

Jade Moon stared in mild interest at the wizards laying in front of her, it had been an accident , a mere idea once she had joined the Unspeakable's and heard the war stories from those in the Ministry. The doorway that had whispered too her every time she had entered the room had made her curious. Of course, finding an old book in her families library about possibly bring back someone who had died an unnatural death through anything magical had finally convinced her to give it try. And because she had heard rumors that the great war hero Harry Potter hadn't been the same since his Godfather had been killed and fallen through the Veil, she had decided to do something for him, since he had saved her even if he didn't know about it. Jade had felt indebted towards him and this was the only way she thought she could pay it. Which was why one of the wizards laying down looked similar to the picture that had graced the entire country of Great Britain, although there were a few mild differences. His hair was thick, black and long enough to touch his shoulders, but he looked younger than the picture, since he was clean shaven and completely naked so that she could see the tattoos that graced his lean body looked as if he had just barely gotten them done. He was still asleep and would remain so until the next hour, but she wouldn't be waiting around that long, it was only a matter of time before her coworkers realized that something had happened, the magic that infused this place was thick. Flicking her gaze to the next man, she stared at him curiously before walking around Sirius and towards the other wizard, he had been unexpected which made him dangerous or at least mildly so. He had short black hair that stood every which way , his body was more muscular than that of Sirius' but just as pale. He didn't have any tattoos, kneeling down she rolled him over so she could see his face more closely. His face wasn't as handsome as Sirius but he was handsome in his own way, with his thick eyebrows, noticeable cheek bones and sharp chin. He looked vaguely familiar but not enough to bring a name to mind, touching his cheek, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the alarm started going off, warning her that someone was coming her way.

"Shame." she murmured before standing up, or at least tried to when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back down to where she had been kneeling. to stare into hazel colored eyes, that seemed a little disoriented as they looked at her. Eyeing him warily, she attempted to remove his hand from her wrist but to no avail. She had at least another ten minutes to get out of the room maybe fifteen minutes if the person walking towards the room got lost in the many shifting doors, but that was highly unlikely.

"W-who," he stopped mid-sentence to clear his throat as his eyes became more focused to stare directly into hers, "Who are you?" he asked, he gaze looking away from hers, to the room and then to the still figure of Sirius Black, causing his grip on her wrist to weaken as he stared at the other man, shock clearly on his face. Pulling her wrist away, she stood up and debated on telling him her name but pushed the thought away, it would be unwise.

"No one you know but it's okay you're safe. In a few minutes you'll be taken to someone important who will sort everything out for you." she told him gently, smiling at him Jade headed to the other door that was connected to the room. Looking behind her, she noticed that Sirius had woken up as well and was staring at her, as was the other wizard. 'They weren't supposed to wake up for another hour.' she thought as she slipped through the door and navigated her way through the Department of Mysteries and exiting without being seen. Throwing the thoughts of Sirius and the other wizard out of her mind she headed home. It was unlikely that she would see either again, considering she had put in her resignation at the Ministry and taken up a teaching job at Hogwarts. It would allow her to work on her own projects in-between teaching and allowing her to keep her emotions in check to ensure that her magic wouldn't flare uncontrollably like it had started to do for the last couple of weeks. Her debt with the Boy-Who-Lived had been paid, so there was nothing more to worry about.

...

James Potter stared after the young woman in confusion, when the sound of his friend groaning beside him caused him to look away from the door she had left from. It took him a few seconds to realize that they were both nude and that there was whispering coming from behind them. Groaning as well he pushed himself into a sitting position, his head was pounding and the fact that the room seemed like it was spinning didn't help at all. Glancing around the room again he noticed there were two doors in the barren stone room and that it was really cold, shivering he turned to look behind him and stared in wonder at the stone archway that looked like the inside of it was swaying and the sound of whispering came from there.

"W-What happened?" groaned Sirius as he too sat up to turn and stare at him his eyes wide as he came to some conclusion that James was unaware of. "We're supposed to be dead, aren't we?" causing James to think on the last memory he had, he and Lily had been at home when the Dark Lord had appeared and...running his hands together he pinched himself and winced when it caused a sharp pain.

"What the heck is going on here?" at the sound of a rumbling bass voice both James and Sirius turned to see two men staring at them as if they had seen a ghost. 'Which is true since we're supposed to be dead.' thought James as he noticed the younger man looked familiar, his skin was a dark black that made his golden brown eyes stand out as they went back and forth between him and Sirius. "Mr. Walker can you explain to me why two men who are supposed to be dead are here?" asked the same man who started to take off his cloak as he walked towards them and handed it to him. He motioned for the other man to do the same for Sirius, which he did reluctantly before returning to the younger man's side to stare at them warily.

"I-I'm n-not sure M-minister." the man stuttered nervously as his blue eyes flicked to the Veil and back to them. "There is magic here but it is unrecognizable to me." he said more clearly as he straightened underneath the man's gaze.

"Wait a minute, Shacklebolt you're the Minister?" asked Sirius curiously before standing up, Mr. Walker's cloak wasn't long enough for his friend considering it barely reached his knees. Following Sirius's example he stood up and covered himself with Shacklebolt's cloak, ensuring that it stayed closed so that he didn't flash anyone. "How long have I been dead?" Sirius asked again this time seriously, looking back at the man who was the Minister of Magic he remembered the name Kingsley Shacklebolt had been an Auror who had been with them in the Order of the Phoenix.

"About three years but before I tell you everything, tell me something that only the real Sirius Black would know?" Shacklebolt asked, causing James to notice for the first time that the man had his wand pointed at them. 'I must not be as sharp as I used to be.' James thought as he shook his head causing the pounding in his head to start up again.

"Other than I was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and am somehow standing here talking to you with my best friend James Potter who is also supposed to be dead?" he mumbled under his breath causing both James and Shacklebolt to smile before his face grew serious again. "I'm an illegal Animagus my form is that of a large black dog, my patronus is also a dog and the last time we met was the day before the battle that took place right here. I believe we were discussing strategies on how to allow Harry to stand a chance against Voldermort. However, my memory is a little hazy on that considering I'd had a few drinks." Arching an eyebrow at his friends rambling he stilled a flinch when Shacklebolt turned the wand on him, he wouldn't have been nervous if he had his wand on him.

"And you?" Shacklebolt's voice growled causing his head to pulse dully at the sound. Sighing he attempted to remember anything after the night of his death but nothing seemed to stick in his mind. And the fact that they kept mentioning Harry meant that his son had somehow survived making him feel relieved.

"I'm also an illegal Animagus, my form is that of a stag as is my patronus. I'm not sure what to say to convince you of my identity considering I don't remember much other than that I had been killed by the Dark Lord while protecting my son and wife." he told the Minister of Magic, he watched at the man looked thoughtful before nodding his head and putting his wand away.

"Why don't the two of you follow me so we can get you dressed. I'm sure my secretary can transfigure a few things into cloths, since she's quite good at that." Smiling Shacklebolt motioned for the two of them to follow him which they did, it wasn't until they were heading towards the door the two men had come from that he glanced at the other door.

"Doesn't that door lead out of here." he asked, causing Mr. Walker to scramble over to him, he reminded James of Peter Pettigrew in the way that he was short, plump and seemed to be frightened of certain things. He had blue eyes that stood up against his plump face, but that was the only thing remarkable about him. He also looked to be in his late seventies in the way he wobbled as he walked.

"That door leads to many dangerous rooms, and is only used by us Unspeakables since it is harder to find your way out of them." he told them, exchanging a look with Sirius they both smirked. They now had a clue as to how to find the young woman who may or may not have the answers as to how they had come back. The trek to the Ministers office was quiet, since it appeared that it was too early for employees to be there yet. James looked around curiously it appeared as if the inside of the Ministry had changed somewhat since he had last been there as an Auror. The departments seemed that they had somewhat shifted floors, it was Sirius push for him to notice that they had arrived at the top floor that belonged to the Minister of Magic. As they left the elevator, he noticed a older woman sitting behind a desk who gasped as her gaze fell on him and Sirius.

"Cancel my morning meetings Rayna and would you be so kind as to transfigure some cloths for my guest?" He asked the woman who nodded her head as they followed him into his office. Sirius and him sat down on the only seats that sat in front of a somewhat cluttered oak desk that had papers, quills and ink strewn about it. Both watched as Mr. Walker conjured his own chair next to James, it looked more comfortable than the overly plush chair that he had chosen.

"Do you have any idea how the two of you are sitting in front of me?" asked Shacklebolt when he sat down behind his desk and stared at the two of them curiously.

"Not a clue...although you could ask the young woman who was there when we woke up." Sirius told them hesitantly, as he tried to make the cloak cover the vital parts of his anatomy. James noticed him glance at Mr. Walker who shrugged at Shacklebolt's glance.

"If they described the woman could you place her as one of your Unspeakables Mr. Walker?" asked Shacklebolt, all of them turned to look at the pudgy wizard who started to twist his hands together nervously.

"I-I'm not sure. As you know Minister Shacklebolt most my staff hide their identities from their co-workers and the few that are comfortable with the Ministry actually knowing that they are Unspeakables are men. Although there are a few women that don't hide their identities." he finished as his gaze flicked around the room. Turning to look at Sirius, he noticed his small nod to describe her.

"She was young possibly early twenties, her hair was a mixture of colors such as black, red, white, and brown. Her eyes from what I could tell were a light green although I don't think that they were her real eye color." James told them, as he tried to remember what else to tell the two men considering it seemed inappropriate to tell them that he had thought she was the most beautiful woman he had seen since Lily. That her skin had seemed to give off a certain glow when he had stared at her. However, he hadn't noticed her cloths since he had been fighting to keep from vomiting and to stop the room from spinning.

"That doesn't sound like any of the women I personally know." Mr. Walker said, just as a light knock sounded on the door, and opened to reveal Shacklebolt's secretary Rayna, who walked over to each of them and handed a pile of cloths.

"I'm not sure if these will fit but I'm sure it will be better than just cloaks." she told them before nodding to the Minister and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Care to explain what's happened since I've been gone?" asked Sirius as he stood up and unashamedly started to dress in the pants and shirt that was given to them. Sighing he untied the cloak, but made sure that it covered his lower body, while putting on the shirt and carefully put on the pants so that nobody saw anything.

"Harry was able to defeat Voldermort three years ago at the last battle that took place at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was killed a year before the final battle due to his mechanics, it's a long story that I'm sure you would rather hear from-" stopping mid-sentence Shacklebolt stood up and walked towards the door, opened it and leaned out. "Rayna contact Mr. Potter and have him come to my office straight away." they heard him tell his secretary, causing a bit of worry and doubt to enter his mind at meeting his son. He didn't even know how old he was now. It was still unbelievable that he was sitting here, alive and well.

"Right, getting back on topic Mr. Walker do you know of anyone in your Department who could do the sort of magic that would require them to bring someone back?" asked Shacklebolt as he sat back down in his seat, his attention on Mr. Walker.

"There are possibly three that I know of who have the sort of power you speak of. One of them is currently in Egypt researching on something over there. Another quit last week so they would no longer have access to the Department of Mysteries and the other is a ninety year old woman, the spell that was most likely used could have possibly killed her in the process." For once he hadn't stuttered once as he spoke to Shacklebolt, instead it seemed like he was lost in his train of thought. "If I were to make a hypothetical assumption I would say that it would be the witch who quit since she is healthy and somewhat young from what I know of her considering I've never seen her face."

"Do you know why she quit or where she works now?" asked Shacklebolt who had stood up and seemed to be looking for something.

"No sir, she only told me that it was for personal reasons and she said nothing of a new job. I found it odd since she had only been working in the department for two years. Although I had noticed that she seemed bored with whatever work I assigned her." Mr. Walker whispered the last part thoughtfully before looking up at the Minister who had sat back down.

"So there is no way for use to find her?" asked Sirius, James noticed the slight disappointment in his voice as he glanced at him to see that it didn't show on his face or in his eyes. It seemed that he had gotten better and keeping his emotions off of his face.

"I'm afraid so. many witches and wizards prefer to only become an Unspeakable if they know that there is no way for anyone to find out about it unless they tell someone. In fact, we aren't at liberty to even go through their files due to the wizarding oath we take to make them feel safe." Mr. Walker nodded at Shacklebolt's explanation as both men's hope of finding the woman and thanking her seemed to disappear. Sighing James slouched in the chair but jumped back up when a knock sounded on the door, this time harder which told the occupants of the room that it wasn't Rayna.

A/N: Leave comments if you wish and I'm not sure where this story is going to go other than the relationships that have formed in my head so please bear with me and if any of the later chapters don't make sense please tell me and I'll try to fix it. I have a habit of jumping before I look but I will warn you that the rating may change due to later chapters. I think that's it and I will try to upload new chapters as soon as I finish them and reread them to make sure there aren't any spelling errors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"You wanted to see me Shacklebolt." Stepping into the Minister of Magic's office Harry Potter, also known throughout the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived, stopped halfway through the doorway as he spotted the other occupants in the room.

"Hello Harry." came a voice he hadn't heard in the last three years, it was a voice he had missed considering the way his life had turned out after the war. Staring at his Godfather warily he turned his attention to the man sitting next to him and felt, or at least thought he felt, all the blood drain from his face. It was almost like looking in a mirror as he stared at the man he had only seen through pictures and memories from Remus before he'd died. The only differences between them were that his father's eyes were hazel and his features were a bit more sharper than his.

"Um...W-why don't I leave. If you have any more questions for me Minister Shacklebolt j-just owl me." Turning his head to look at the unknown wizard he clumsily moved out of the old man's way, by opening the door all the way and backing up.

"Why don't you close the door Harry." At the sound of Shacklebolt's bass voice he nodded his head, walked further into the office and closed the door behind him. He wasn't sure but his legs felt really shaky as he sat in the departed man's chair, before he fell down in a heap of embarrassment in front of the three men.

"How?" He asked Shacklebolt as he pointed between the two men, while running his other hand through his hair, he was happy but he wasn't sure if they were really real. 'Of course they're real otherwise Kingsley wouldn't have called me.' his mind shouted at him but his heart remained skeptical.

"Not quite sure on that mate." came Sirius' voice as he leaned in his chair so that Harry could get a better look at him to notice that he too looked to be about the same age as he was. He also looked as handsome as he had in the old photographs that were laying about his house, which now belonged back to Sirius now that he thought about it.

"S-so this is really my...dad." he whispered as he kept his gaze locked with Shacklebolt's who nodded, causing Harry to stand up and start to pace through the small office to work out some nervous energy. Stopping mid-stride he turned to look at the man who could have passed as his brother, not his father. "I don't mean to sound or act unhappy it's just a lot to take in." he told the two men who were staring at him with concern mostly his father. Gathering his courage he walked over to Sirius first and pulled him up and hugged him. "It's good to have you back." he told him as Sirius hugged him back.

"It's good to be back." Sirius told him in return before letting him go and motioned with his grey eyes to go to his father, taking the two steps towards him he looked at his father's face to see almost all the emotions he was going through at the moment.

"It's actually really nice to have you in my life, even if I don't know how it happened." he told him as he gave him a small smile before hugging him too. He didn't know how long the two of them hugged, but they finally moved apart at Kingsley's slight cough to gain their attention. Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment he walked back over to the chair he had been sitting in.

"For the next couple of days the two of you need to remain low key, so that I can come up with some story to describe how the two of you are here. Even if your name has been cleared of all charges Sirius, many people saw Bellatrix kill you and fall into the Veil and I don't even have a vague idea how I'm going to describe James' return." Kingsley mumbled the last part before he sighed and started rubbing his head, almost as if it was bothering him.

"Why not tell them that he's my long lost brother. Nobody would be able to discredit it since we look so much alike." Harry watched as Kingsley flicked his gaze back and forth between them before nodding his head.

"It could work. Of course I'd only do it if you want to go along with it James. It would be easier to say that two years before Harry was born that you had an indiscretion with another witch who named her son after you." Kingsley told them as he stood up and started pacing, Harry could see the gears working in his mind as he started to mumble to himself.

"If that is what you want to do Harry, Minister. Then I'm alright with it." Said his father, 'No James.' he told himself considering that the plan would only work if he started to believe in it a little bit. Looking at his watch he sighed when he noticed the time, it was almost seven, which meant he had to get back at home before Teddy woke up and Hermione had to go to work. It had been only luck that she hadn't left yet when he had gotten the owl from Shacklebolt's secretary and been able to ask her to stay there for a few minutes.

"I don't mean to leave so soon but I have to get back home." he told the three men, Shacklebolt merely waved him off but stopped to look up from his train of thought.

"Why don't you take the two of them with you, there isn't much more I need from them and if I have any more questions I know where to find them." he told them as he sat down and started dunking a quill into an ink bottle and started writing. Nodding his head Harry walked over to the door and left the office first followed by Sirius and his father, waving good-bye to Rayna, he headed towards the elevator. Even though it was close to seven there was nobody in the elevator and wouldn't be until it was actually seven. It was the way the Ministry worked, or at least he believed how it worked since he only knew what Hermione told him.

"How have you been Harry?" Jumping out of his thoughts, he turned his attention to Sirius as the doors closed, he was dressed in a baggy black shirt that hung off his new lean muscular frame. His hair was no longer to his shoulders but short and spiked giving him the impression of a clean cut image, his godfathers grey eyes stood out even more than usual.

"I've been alright." he said simply before stepping out of the elevator as the doors opened and headed over to the multiple fireplaces that were on the first floor. "Would you guys mind waiting five minutes before flooing over to Grimmuald Place, I don't want the two of you to scare Hermione she has a big presentation today and if she sees the two of you she won't want to leave but this a big day for her." Turning his head he noticed his father's confused look, while Sirius was nodding his head.

"Sure, wouldn't want to scare Hermione or ruin her big day." said Sirius, giving him a grateful smile he grabbed some floo powder that was always on the fireplaces as he stepped forward into the fireplace and held the powder out he heard his father's question to Sirius before he shouted

"Who's Hermione?"

"Number 12 Grimmuald."

...

"How long do you plan on staying here?" looking down at her housemate and sometimes lover, Jade wondered what had brought him back into her life considering he had been seeing another girl for the past year and had taken to ignoring her. She was sure other girls would have been jealous that his next mistress had been a blonde, perfectly curvy, and very rich young pureblood, however, she had been more amused than jealous.. Running a hand through his long silky blonde hair she took the book he was reading out of his long pale fingers and placed it on the small table beside his chair.

"Are you saying you do not want me here any longer?" he asked in his low drawl, he lifted a white blonde eyebrow that made his light blue eyes stand out. For a man several years older than her, she found Lucius Malfoy to be an entertaining past time. Just as he found her entertaining, frustrating and most of all difficult considering those had been his very words he spoken to her when he had started his new affair with Aurora Greengrass. He moved one of his arms around her waist as she wriggled to get comfortable, His grip tightened on her, while his other hand started to play with her multi-colored hair.

"Is it because you found a new lover?" he asked in his somewhat annoyed tone, before he cleared his face of all emotion to show her that it wouldn't bother him if she had , causing her to smile. She didn't need to see his emotions considering she could feel it, unlike other purebloods her blood and magic still ran strong, and she still had her families gifts. The Moon family had been open to allowing new blood from other pureblood families around the world into joining their family. It was why she had a mother who was British and father who was Korean.

"Are you upset that I came home late?" she asked in amusement causing her to feel his anger to start to boil underneath the surface, running her blood-red nails along his aristocratic cheek bones, she tilted her head to the side. "Or was it morning when I came home?" she asked, she knew from the look in his eyes that he knew what she was doing. Shrugging in disinterest she removed her hand and stood up, growing slightly annoyed with his presence. 'Only two more months until I go to teach at Hogwarts.' she told herself, as much as she hated to admit it Lucius was getting under her skin.

"Hmmm...you do not want me here, you will not come to my bed, and now you are trying to make me angry..." he paused mid-sentence as a loud pop sounded in the library and her house elf Lady appeared between them.

"There is a visitor for you Mistress." Lady's high pitched voice and perfect manners always caused Jade to stare at the small creature with affection, it could be said that her only friend was her house elf.

"Who's the visitor?" she asked Lady, looking down at her cloths, she started to fix her black shorts and black tank top she had slept in and was thinking about just transfiguring her cloths when the words that left Lady's mouth caused her brain to shut down for a minute.

"A Mister Gabriel, Mistress." Freezing Jade looked down at the house elf in shock and something akin to anger before her mind started to work overtime, turning her attention to Lucius she stared at him for a minute before speaking.

"Leave." was the only word she spoke, before turning her back on him and headed out of the library, down the hall and towards the living room to where she was sure Lady had escorted him. As she walked her cloths started to transfigure themselves so by the time she was standing in front of the entrance to the living room she was in a blood red top, black jeans and her multi-colored hair was a light brown with red highlights. She didn't have to look in a mirror to know that her eyes were a deep brown instead of their original topaz color. She had gotten good at casting illusion spells on herself so that whatever she wanted to look like seemed real. Only Lucius Malfoy, knew what she really looked like, and at the moment she was starting to regret letting him get even remotely close. She liked the idea that she could transform herself into somebody else and disappear, but it seemed that considering the man standing in her sparsely furnished living room, was here meant disappearing would only last for awhile. 'It's going to be a long two months' she thought.

A/N: Okay like I said I have no idea where this is going other then troubled past for both Harry and Jade. Also multiple love-triangles except said love triangles with Jade will only be with harry potter characters. Again, if this story starts to not make any sense please don't hesitate to tell me, like I said my mind works faster than my fingers can type. Hope you enjoy :)


End file.
